A friend in need is a friend indeed
by babysgotback
Summary: Original story.... Flipside to real show pretty much. first fic so please be nice... R&R if you want the second chapter... rated M for later and saftey....
1. Chapter 1

A friend in need is a friend indeed

(A/N Kathy doesn't exist thank god!! Oh and neither does Dani!!!!! Well they do but Elliot isn't married he is single. It's kind of a flip to the story line. This is my response to seeing Elliot kiss Dani on TV!! It starts off with Liv and dean but that is not how it ends..... And I don't own anything. Dick Wolf does..... And as an E/O shipper I wish to have some words with him though..... And many thanks to my Beta BOOKWORM246816)

"Dean, honey can you drop me off at a crime scene? Cragen just called me and Elliot in. Rape, homicide, and suicide all rolled in one from what capt'n said," Olivia Benson called out to her fiancé Dean Porter.

"Darling, there are days when I honestly think that you love spending more time with Elliot then me," Dean commented, walking into their bedroom and wrapping his arms around his woman's waist from behind.

"Dean you know that's not true. You and I both work long hours. I mean, you're Special Agent Porter and I'm a special victims detective. Now you know I hate to drive in the snow and the crime scene is close to the edge of Manhattan borough on the Queens side so Elliot can't pick me up."

Dean sighed.

Olivia was still very independent and friendly with Stabler. He hated knowing that his fiancée trusted Stabler as much as she did and wouldn't open up to him.

Probably just as well.

Although he and Olivia were engaged, he had been having an affair with Dani Beck. Dani had been Stabler's partner when Olivia had been undercover which was when he and Olivia had met. Olivia had introduced him to Dani but they started having an affair not long after.

"Get ready and Ill drop you off on my way to the Fed building," Dean said clenching his teeth. He had taken a couple of days off and was going to be with Dani.

"Thanks Dean," Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He didn't respond like he use to before she had introduced him to Dani. She knew he was having an affair and that's why she was pretending to go to work. Captain Donald 'Don' Cragen was like a father to her so when she told him of her suspicions Cragen had called Elliot Stabler, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola and John 'Munch' Munch into the office as well. Since it was **quiet** and the detectives were all like family, they quickly devised an idea to catch Porter. None of them were happy that their Liv was with a Fed but they were her friends and they were going to look after her to the best of their ability.

CSU had roped off the area and O'Halleran came over to meet them. He was in on the plan too. He led Olivia through the roped off area to where Elliot and Fin were waiting with Fin's ex-wife's car. It had taken a lot of conjuring but he got it.

They all hopped in the vehicle; Terry sat in the front of her car with Fin while Elliot and Olivia sat in the back. Olivia was trembling so Elliot slid into the middle seat and put his arm around her holding her close.

"Hey hey Liv it's okay. If he is cheating you don't have to stay living with him. I have a guest room and so does Fin. When you and I fight you can go stay with Fin and when he and you are fighting you can stay with me. It'll be alright," Elliot comforted, having talked to Fin late last night to go over all the details one last time. They had agreed that Olivia could live with either one of them.

"And when they are both being arse-holes or you just want some female company, come by my house. Fin will show you the way later," Terry said looking at her ex's good friend with a grin. She knew Olivia was like a sister to the older man. Fin had told her that Olivia was the product of a rape and her mother had been an alcoholic and abusive. Although Terry had never told Fin, she knew how Olivia's mum had felt. When Terry was 16 she had been raped by her own father then forced to have his baby. Terry planned on talking to Fin's 'Baby girl' very soon. This secret and Fin's undercover narcotics work had been the cause of the end of their marriage. She still loved him and wanted him back.

"I'll even make a map for you, Liv," Fin offered in his slow deep voice.

Olivia felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Thank you all for being so kind to me," the broken woman gasped the water works continued to flow faster. Elliot gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and held her tighter against him.

Damn Porter! Elliot thought; Would he and Olivia be together now if HE hadn't shown up?

Terry pulled up outside the Fed building. Elliot, Fin and Olivia went inside. They walked up to the desk and Olivia pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and gave it to the lady at the desk.

"Is Dean Porter in his office?" Olivia asked as the receptionist handed her back the paper.

"Let me check for you Hon." The lady said smiling. She tapped a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"It says here that he is on holidays from today until next week!"  
Fin nodded in thanks to the lady as Elliot turned Olivia around and led her out. They all hopped back in Terry's vehicle. Fin leaned over and whispered something to the driver. Terry nodded a started the engine. Elliot just held Olivia as she cried, her body quaking in his arms.

They pulled up in front of a hotel where Olivia and Elliot seen Dean's car.

Through the window they could see two people kissing passionately.

It was Dean and Dani!

Then a third head popped up and Elliot gasped. It was Kathy Roles. She was his younger sister's- Maureen -best friend and she had a crush on Elliot.

"Drive!" Fin said to his ex-wife. He had seen Dean and Dani too but the other girl he didn't know.

Olivia clung to Elliot as she let the tears pour. They pulled up in front of the building where Dean and Olivia's apartment was. Elliot went to go with her but Terry pushed him back and went instead, walking into the building to help Olivia get her stuff. They had nearly finished packing by the time Dean walked in.

"Hey Ba-" He stopped in the middle of a word. Who was that African-American woman and why were Olivia's suitcases out?

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"I might ask you the same question about the lipstick smudges on the inside of your shirt collar. That is, IF I hadn't seen you making out with DANI BECK and KATHY ROLLES!!" Olivia yelled, throwing her engagement ring at him. The large rock on top of the band hit him square on the nose causing his nose started to trickle blood as he had broken it recently.

Olivia and Terry quickly grabbed the bags and left. They had talked while packing but neither volunteered the information to the men as they climbed back into the car.

"Whose apartment, Baby Girl," Fin asked.

Olivia took a deep breath. "N-no offence, Fin, but I have known Elliot a lot longer so I'm going to stay with him. If he's okay with it, of course," Olivia said shakily.

"None taken Baby Girl. Just remember you're always welcome if Elliot becomes Mr. Grumpy Balls again!" Fin said chuckling. A small burst of laughter burst from Olivia's lips.

Terry dropped Elliot and Olivia off at Elliot's apartment in Queens and took her lone ex back to his place.

"Thanks for today Terry." Fin said placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

"No problem. I remember what it was like being married to an undercover narco cop. Wondering if you ever cheated on me...." Terry's voice trailed off.

"Terry, I requested not to be a boyfriend or husband to any other narco cops for undercover work! I still love you and haven't dated anyone else."

"Ohhh. Well what's with calling Olivia Baby Girl then?" Terry shot at him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Terry, I told you; Olivia's is the product of a rape and she was abused when ever her mum got drunk to try and forget. That happened almost every night. Cragen, Munch, E,l and I are the best thing she had to family until Porter asked her to marry him. She walked into work and out of work every day with a big smile on her face. I love Olivia like a sister. I don't want her to get hurt again. Sometimes I wonder if she's known anything but pain." Fin scowled.

"Oh," Terry felt really silly and rather self-irritated at her nosiness, "Fin, come to my home. See Ken. Please?" Terry smiled at him.

"Alright. Just let me grab a few things."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Elliot helped Olivia take her bags in and put them in his guest room. As soon as the bags were down she started crying once more. Elliot gently pulled her close and held her. Just as it seemed she was about to stop she started crying harder. Sighing Elliot scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and got in beside her, pulling the covers over them he held her close and let her cry them both to sleep.

When Olivia woke up the sun was shining on her face and she was wrapped in Elliot's arm tucked close to his chest. She wiggled slightly, just enough to get Elliot to loosen his arms but also managing to wake the large man up.

Blinking slightly in the morning light, Elliot turned his gaze and smiled at the woman in his arms. "How did you sleep Liv?" he asked.  
"Pretty well but now so much now seeing as how we're going to be late to work," Olivia grumbled, trying to sit up.  
"Oh, Fin and I forgot. Cragen had seen Porter and Dani the other day so you have all the time off you need. That and Cragen wants me to stay with you," Elliot remembered, tightening his grip so as keeping her lying down, "Of course I can always get us some paper work to do......"  
"Uh, no thanks, El. Did Cragen really say that?" Olivia asked her brown eyes going wide.  
"What? You think I would lie to you, Livvy?" Elliot said, forging hurt.  
"Never, El, and I know it shouldn't surprise me but Cragen is like a dad to me and sometimes it's like he knows that."  
Elliot laughed. "Livvy, we all love you. You are my partner for nearly nine years. Munch has worked with us that long and although Fin has been here only about eight years, we all love you and want to protect you. Seeing you lying on the ground with blood coming from a cut on your neck....." Elliot's voice trailed off.

"You thought you had lost me?"

"Yes Livy and I was scared. And although it isn't an excuse, I was mad that you could scare me. I didn't want a new partner but Cragen gave me Beck anyway. I missed having you by my side. I only had to tell you stuff once. Beck had to be told every single time!" Elliot complained with a scowl and pulled her close as she had started shaking, but soon she calmed in the warmth of his arms.

They both fell back asleep.

But then Olivia was having the nightmare again.

Guitano had the gun to Elliot's head. Olivia was trying to bargain with him. **Elliot was yelling at her to shoot and it wouldn't matter if she missed Guitano and got him. She took the shot. And got them both.** She screamed out.

"Liv! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Elliot yelled, shaking the shocked girl roughly, "Wake up!"

"We were with Guitano again, El. Only this time I took the shot. And I got you and him!" Olivia blurted out once she had been woken by the shaking, soon once more sobbing against her partner's chest.

"Liv. …Olivia, look at me. I don't regret you keeping him talking while waiting for back up and waiting for the sniper to take him out," Elliot said, taking her face in his hands and tilting it up so he could look her in the eye, "There is only two things I regret in that case. First of all, letting you get cut. And two...." Elliot paused slightly, his mind rambling for answers. "And two, yelling at you. Liv, any time I say I don't care about you, I'm lying and just being a jackass." Elliot said feeling like a teenager again. "You think you'll be fine to lay here while I go get us some breakfast?"

"No, I want to come with you El."

And so they got up and Elliot had his shower while Olivia did a bit of unpacking and got some fresh clothes to wear. Then the two switched and Olivia had her own shower and just as she was wrapping the towel around her there came a knock on the bathroom door.

"Liv can I come in for a sec? It can't wait."

"Fine but it had better be good!"

"Well it's bad Livy. This came in through the mail."

The door creaked open and Elliot stepped through, his gaze already trained on the now open letter as he began to read aloud its contents

"_Olivia,  
From the moment you left me I have missed you. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive me, my darling? I love and miss you. Please forgive my stupid mistake.  
Love you with all my heart and so much more,  
Dean Porter_"

Elliot finished with a scowl.

"Elliot give it here please." Olivia stretched out her hand.

Elliot passed the scrap of paper over to the still shower-damp woman.

"… He typed it. I'm not even worth his hand writing!" Immediately she tore it up and started sobbing again, "Son of a bitch! How can I forgive him? I thought he cared about me. Apparently I was wrong!" Olivia screamed through her tears, her hands fisting at her sides.

At the sight of his emotionally drained, and still draining, partner, Elliot stepped forward, but quickly halted his in tracks as her muffled voice reached him.

"Leave me alone Elliot!"

Ignoring her demand, the broad shouldered man walked up and put his arms around her, holding his friend tight while she fought him, her fists pounding at his chest. Then, when Olivia realized he wasn't going to leave, the brunette put her head on his chest and wept.

Olivia didn't normally like strong men in case they used their strength against her but with Elliot it was different.

Olivia trusted Elliot with all her being; trusted him not to hurt her.

That trust was in the right place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter…. Really short I know but writers block sucks. I started writing another ff by hand and when I get around to typing that up I will post that too. … As always, I own nothing except what you don't recognize. Beta'd by bookworm264816

She felt his muscles ripple as he shifted to pick her up. He carried her back to his bedroom. He took her clothes back with them and he dressed his partner while gently whispering to her that everything would be okay. Once he had her dressed he rocked her to and fro like he did his niece from his older brother Joseph. When Olivia stopped crying he took her into the bathroom and sitting her on the bench beside the hand basin he grabbed a face washer out and warming it up with luke warm water and gently washed her face, wiping away the tear stains from her skin.

"S-sorry El for being so much trouble and crying all the time," Olivia said as she smiled up at him, sadness obvious in her eyes.  
"Olivia, you are never any trouble. ... Well except for when there is chocolate around but I might just let that slid this once!" Elliot teased, a grin splitting across his face as he gazed down at his partner.

Olivia laughed at Elliot's joke, her despair edging off ever so slightly.

"Come on let's go get something to eat, 'Liv." Elliot said lifting her off the counter and standing her on her feet.

"El? C-can Fin come too? And Chester? And Alex?" Olivia asked looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"If they want then they will. You go hop in the car and call Alex. I'll stay here and ring up Fin and Chester." Elliot said smiling, the grin never wavering as he watched his traumatic partner nod her head and move to do as he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Apology

So as many of you noticed I went from no Kathy to Kathy and kids. As you may have noticed I have to separate stories and I uploaded the wrong chapter to the wrong story!

Please please please forgive me

Oliviastabler4eva


	4. Chapter 3 of story

In about half an hour the detectives and ADA met up in a small café for a brunch. Fin, Chester and Alex walked in together and grabbed a table waiting for Elliot and Olivia. A few minutes later Fins mobile rang.

"Tutuola," he said answering his phone.

"Oh. Oh God! Yep I'll bring Chester and Alex with me. You just stay with Baby Girl," Fin snapped his phone shut, quickly turning around to face the others behind him, "That was Elliot. Porter just crashed his car into Liv and El. When they got out of the car to see if the other person was okay, the car suddenly reversed back then drove straight at Liv! El had taken his gun with him and shot the tires out. That's when he seen it was Porter. Porter tried to make a run for it after firing into the air just above El's head to deter him but El shot him twice. Once in each leg so he won't be running any where any time soon! There is a bus going to pick him up but he wants Porter arrested for attempted murder of a police officer!"

"Okay let's roll," Chester said while Alex muttered, "Why an earth can't those two stay out of trouble?"

They left the café and Fin put the whirly blue light up and stepped on the gas. Alex had stupidly offered to take the back seat. She should have let Chester with his cast iron stomach in the back.

"Oh God! Fin? I really want to get there quickly too but can we slow down? I feel like I'm about to throw up!" Alex said knowing that if she did throw up in the car the smell would linger for days and would definitely not be a pleasant thing. Chester twisted in his seat to look at her and saw that she had gone completely pale. Chester unbuckled his belt and climbed through to the back. He grabbed a bag from underneath the front seat and rummaged around in it. He came up with some typhonol to settle her stomach and tic tacs to make her feel well enough to take the medicine. At this point Alex had her head back and her eyes shut trying to feel better. He poured a few tic tacs onto his hand and put them in Alex's mouth.

"Just suck on these for a little while for me 'Lexi," he said using his pet name for her. Alex obeyed him. After a few minutes she began to feel better. Chester gave her some typhonol and water. Then he helped her climb though to the front seat. He buckled her up then buckled himself up. He massaged her shoulders around the seat. Fin made a hairpin turn right then pulled up in the middle of the street and they all jumped out of the car and found O'Hallaran and the rest of the CSU team working on the area. There was a collective sigh as Fin, Chester and Alex heard those dreaded words! 'Bing Bang Bong'!

"Fin, go save whoever is stuck with Stuckie please. Chester, go find out what O'Hallaran has to tell us. I'll find out where El and Liv have gone," Alex said, organizing everyone. Fin went off as ordered.

Stuckie was trying to tell Ryan how to read the tire prints.

"Yo, Stuckie. Go find out where Liv and Elliot and Porter are going for me. I miss placed my badge so they won't tell me anything," Fin called out walking up to them.

"Sure thing Finster. Bing Bang Bong, man, Bing Bang Bong," Stuckie said before running off towards the EMS.

"I love you. Being stuck with Stuckie nearly 24/7 is pure hell," Ryan said sighing in relief at the sight of Stuckie's back.

"New interrogation method: We can make suspects sit with Stuckie!" Fin joked. Ryan laughed and passed Fin a clipboard.

"This is our findings. I'll write up a proper report at 1PP lab. You didn't really forget your badge did you?"

"Ha-ha no. It was the easiest way to get rid of Stuckie and first thing that came to my mind," Fin said laughing.

Just then Stuckie returned.

"They're on- _breathe_ -their way- _gasp_ _-_to Bellevue," Stuckie said breathlessly having run all the way.

Fin took off to find Alex and Chester. Fin found them deep in convocation with the captain from the 2-9.

"I'll ride?" Fin asked not sure who should go.

Chester nodded and flicked him the thumbs up. Fin climbed in the bus with Porter while Elliot went with Olivia.

"IAB does not need to know yet. They can be called once we know how Liv, our Vic, will be. Besides the Feds will want it because they own Porter. And further more since Captain Cragen is their captain he will be the one to inform IAB especially as they were both off duty!" Alex argued. As Alex and Chester were about to separate they had ran into the captain from the 2-9. He wanted IAB, Alex and Chester didn't want Tucker snooping around just yet. Captain Hensure glared at the ADA and Detective.

"Fine! Then Donald can have this case to deal with too!" then he stalked off muttering to himself.

Alex and Chester discreetly hi-5ed before going back to the SUV.

"Don't worry Lexi. I drive nothing like Fin. Let's go back and fill Cragen in," Chester said seeing a look of worry coming on to the blonde ADA's beautiful face. Alex sighed in relief then clambered into the car. 

Elliot stood near an ambulance arguing with Olivia.

"For the last time. I DONT need to go to the hospital! I am FINE!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot took her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Livia, you got hit by a car. IAB won't let you return to work until you have a medical clearance. Remember what you told me when I got a hit by Sharon? You wouldn't let me do anything until you had cleaned the wound. I know you and Dean were trying for a baby. What if you are pregnant and your baby is hurt?" Elliot asked placing his forehead against hers and rubbed noses in an Eskimo kiss.

"Fine! But I am NOT staying overnight!" Olivia growled stubbornly.

The ambulance carrying Porter had already left with Fin riding alongside. Elliot climbed up beside Olivia and they took the short trip to Bellevue.

Chester and Alex walked through the bullpen of the 2-7 going straight to Cragen's office; Chester raised his fist and knocked on his captain's door.

How does Chester explain? Does Captain Hensure ring IAB anyway? Review to find out. Also say an action you would like.


End file.
